Operation of certain systems that are required for driving a conventional vehicle may be unnecessary for driving an autonomous vehicle, or may be unnecessary when the vehicle is being utilized in an autonomous mode. In such cases, the vehicle may be operated more efficiently without these systems. Operational efficiency may be very important for particular situations, for example, where an autonomous vehicle is powered by electricity. Even small increases in vehicle efficiency may enable an electric vehicle to reach a charging station in a situation where the vehicle would otherwise run out of power and be forced to stop along a side of the road. Existing control systems may not turn off and/or or prevent operation of unneeded systems in order to maximize vehicle efficiency, especially when the vehicle is operating in autonomous and semi-autonomous driving modes.